


Art: Men at Work

by LFB72



Series: LFB72 ACBB Art [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: After Camlann Merlin Big Bang, Art, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:29:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LFB72/pseuds/LFB72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Bunnyworld's Entry for ACBB 2016</p><p>Merlin watches the construction at the building across the street every day. He’s not very interested in the process of building as such, but the workers are lookers. Every gay man’s dream comes true when one of them approaches him. Not even the secret the construction worker has keeps Merlin from falling in love but will a terrible accident tear everything they have built apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Art for Men at Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Men at work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804858) by [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld). 



> Thanks so much to the moderators for their hard work organising this fest and making it all possible.  
> When Bunnysworld asked if anyone would like to pre-match, I practically bit her hand off in my eagerness to sign up. She is one of my favourite writers and I’m still in awe that she agreed to work with me.  
> I loved the premise behind her work and it was full of all the elements I enjoy: Whump, relationships, drama and misunderstandings, all expertly woven together in an engrossing story.  
> The images were strong and came easily but it was technically challenging; the modern setting required a level of accuracy and realism that I struggled with at times but my art beta DYlogger was an immense help in that regard and I learnt so much from her during this process. Altocello also very kindly responded to a plea for help.  
> Thank you Bunnysworld; you’ve been a wonderful partner, it has been a blast and I have enjoyed every minute of it!  
> I chose traditional media: pencil and coloured pencil. I hope you like the art and enjoy Bunnysworld’s wonderful story.

Art for 2016 After Camlann big bang. I've split the work into two chapters, obviously all the pictures are spoilers to some extent but the last two are in a separate chapter just in case you don't want to potentially spoil the story.

Traditional art: pencil / coloured pencil on white paper and grey

14 pictures and 2 dividers:

[ ](https://imgur.com/NxlItaQ)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Zmr7xjR)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/ZhfgT1Z)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/DCg2DHm)

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/knrQOUW)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/sGulZI6)

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/ATHAPnt)

 

 

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/Y9zXbUh)

[ ](https://imgur.com/sM3zf52)

[ ](https://imgur.com/iqSlUF4)

 

More art in chapter two!

 

 


	2. Art for Bunnysworld

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contains spoilers

 

[ ](https://imgur.com/RaFuzWD)

[ ](https://imgur.com/FWElJWJ)

Dividers small

[ ](https://imgur.com/oI2ErYz)

[ ](https://imgur.com/HPVe5yp)

Dividers Actual size

[ ](https://imgur.com/mvijr0e)

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the art and Bunnysworld fantastic story.
> 
> I was aiming for more realism but trying to improve my ability to draw without always using a photo reference hence the likeness was a bit hit and miss but I feel I have learnt and developed throughout the process so thank you to everyone involved who made it happen.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've liked it so far, the final chapter contains more spoilers!!


End file.
